Children Chapter 1
by TributePotterhead
Summary: What if Katniss and Peeta had more than two children? What if they weren't able to be married before their first two? What role will Gale play in this? Warning: Everlark overload! Other warning: Do not read if you are not a teen. This story may have some stuff that young children should not read.


**iI hope you enjoy! Please R&R! I love hearing from you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy or the Movies... *sad face***

Children

Chapter 1:

One More and and Added Bonus

Katniss POV

I awake and stretch my fingers outward, searching Peeta's warm presence. All I feel is the smooth fabric of the sheets. I stretch, yawn, and stand upright.

"Peeta?" I call out through the empty compartment.

"Yes?" He calls, entering the room with Willow at his hip. She pads over to me and outstretches her hands, asking for me to hold her. "Is everything alright Babe?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I whisper, wrapping my free hand around his waist.

Willow looks at me. "I had a bad dream Mommy."

I look into her beautiful blue eyes and stroke her dark hair. "I'm sorry Willow."

"I'm okay though. Daddy took care of me." She ways with a brave smile.

I look into my husbands blue eyes. "Yeah, Daddy pretty awesome, isn't he." Willow nods and hops down from my arms. "Willow, would you run along and play? I need to talk to Daddy for a moment.

"Sure."

"What is it?" Peeta says in his regular worried tone. "Is everything okay?"

I swallow the bile rising in my throat. "Yes and no. Peeta, I think I'm pregnant again."

The light in Peeta's eyes burns brighter. "Really?"

"Yes. But how are we going to make this work?"

Confusion enters Peeta's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well between you and me, I didn't even want to bring up kids because of how famous we are. I just don't think it's a good idea for people to be in the spotlight at such a young age." I sigh.

Peeta's lips press against mine in a sweet, simple kiss before he leans away, hands on my hips. "Babe, we'll make it work. We've done pretty good with Rye and Willow, I think we'll manage.

"Okay."

"Mommy, Mommy, we're almost there!" Willow says excitedly as she comes running in the room.

I smile. "Are you ready to play with Maysilee?" Willow nods vigorously. "Can you go get Rye?"

"Yea Mommy." The two year old said, running to go find her five year old brother.

Willow's brother was the rational one of the two. He always had his head screwed on straight and thought things through with a maturity that long withstood his young age.

The young boy came running into the room and looked up at his father with silver eyes. "You wanted to see me Dad?"

"Your mom wanted to talk to you." Peeta says, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Rye, will you be alright with your sister today?" I ask, bending down to meet his eye level.

Disappointment washes over him. "But you said you would take me to the library of Panem."

"I know Rye, but something has come up. Maybe Haymitch will take you today." It breaks my heart to disappoint him. "Your daddy and I just have some errands to run."

"Alright, I'll ask Uncle Haymitch." And with that, Rye is gone to finish reading his book, I suspect.

Peeta turns to me. "I'll call Dr. Aurelius, and see if I can get an appointment at the hospital for today."

"Alright." I mumble, falling into a chair behind me, suddenly dizzy.

My mind races with all the things that could go wrong. All the things I could do that could make it go wrong. It races with all the people that could possibly want to hurt me and my family. I know that Gale has some anger towards me and Peeta, thus my family. I can't let him hurt me. I won't let him hurt my family. I swallow all these thoughts and turn to all that could go right. All the things I hope for. All the things that could lead to my happy ending.

Suddenly, Willow comes running in and pulls me out of my chair. "Come on Mommy, we're here. I want to go to Auntie Effie's house."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." I murmur, slowly rising from my chair and walking over to the door.

Peeta meets me at the door. "Are you ready Love?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Haymitch and Effie will be here in five minutes to pick up the kids." He says, kissing up my neck. "I'll called them and told them I had to go to Dr. Aurelius today and the told me they'd come pick up Willow and Rye."

"Okay." I giggle. Peeta kisses lower, down to my collarbone before he stops.

"I'll be back." He leaves, probably to tell Willow and Rye that Uncle Haymitch and Auntie Effie will be picking them up.

He comes back with a playful fire in his eyes and a hunger in his belly. We move to the bed and he lays down on top of me, kissing down my neck to my collarbone. Pleasure fills me as we kiss and I give in to my carnal instincts.

"Peeta." I moan as he kisses around my hip bones. He smiles as he does so.

Peeta kisses back up to my lips and our tongues lash it out in a fiery duel of passion. I kiss down Peeta's neck and collarbone and down to his hips. He moans and I smile.

"Katniss, we should be getting to the hospital. Our appointment is in an hour.

"Alright." I step onto the tile of the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower, would you like to join me?"

"Sure. Be right in."

I turn on the water and adjust it to the right temperature. Peeta comes in just as I'm stripping down to my starkers to hop into the shower. "I see I'm right on time." He smirks.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." I swat the air and step over the side of the tub.

"Oh I'm coming, I just thought you'd enjoy the show first." He smirks again, dancing as he takes off his clothes.

I roll my eyes and turn on the shower. "Just get in."

Fifteen minutes later, I'm not only clean but satisfied, if you know what I mean. I walk to the dresser, a towel wrapped just below my collarbone and open the drawers, finding clothes for today. I pick a teal tank top and black bermuda shorts with teal flip flops.

Peeta walks in wearing jean cutoffs and a blue tee shirt that makes his eyes pop. "You ready hun?"

"Yeah." I mutter, tying my hair in its usual braid.

Peeta wraps his arm around my waist and leads me off the train. He hails us a cab and we climb inside. I tell the driver our destination and we're off. In just a few minutes, we are at the front doors of the hospital and Peeta has ran around the back of the car to open my door. I pay the driver and step out into the light rain. Peeta leads me inside the hospital and to the reception desk.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Mellark." The bright woman says. I wince at the words. Seeing as me and Peeta never actually got married, I'm not really Mrs. Mellark. "How can I help you today?"

"We have an appointment with Doctor Narcow." Peeta says in a smooth voice.

The receptionist smiles knowingly. "Alright, her office is on the third floor. Third door to the right."

"Thank you." Peeta says and leads me to the elevators. "Sorry about her. She assumes a lot of things."

I shake my head, tears welling in my eyes. "It's okay, it just hurts. Knowing that we may never be able to get married."

Nine months before Rye was born, before Peeta even knew I was pregnant, Peeta and I tried to get married. But right as the preacher said the words till death do you part, Peeta had a really bad episode. I couldn't be around him for a month. Maybe one day we'll try again. Maybe.

"I'm sorry babe. It's my fault and I promise we'll try again. Maybe soon. If not soon, then definitely after this baby." Peeta's voice is sweet as honey, and he's words are as tender as a baby deer.

"Okay. Just don't try and rush okay? Let's just plan for after this baby." I say as Peeta rubs my arms.

"Okay."

The elevator doors open onto the third floor and Peeta pulls me out the metal structure. We walk three doors forward and knock. A kind looking woman with greying hair opens the door. "Hello dears, come inside."

"Hello Dr. Narcow, we have an appointment." Peeta says in his warm tone.

"What are you names?"

Peeta takes a nervous glance behind him toward me and I nod my head. "Mr. and Mrs. Mellark."

"Ah, come in, come in." The doctor says, waving us inside. We sit nervously in the uncomfortable chairs and look at Dr. Narcow. "Alright dears, what are we seeing you for?"

"Um," I begin, looking at Peeta for help. He always knows what to say. Peeta seems at a loss for words. Great. Just at the moment I need him most too.

"You're not here for an ultrasound, I don't perform abortions, so you must be here for the test." I nod and the doctor pulls out a cup from a cabinet above the sink. "I think you know what to do from here. Yes?"

I nod and take the cup from the doctor. "I'll be back Babe."

Peeta waves me off and I walk down the hall and spot a bathroom just across the hall. How convenient. I fill the cup and bring it back to Dr. Narcow. "I'll just go start this on analysis."

I look at Peeta anxiously. "What if I was wrong?"

"Katniss, you were right about when you were pregnant with both Rye and Willow. You'll be right this time." Peeta says on my lips. I kiss him and a few moments later the door opens.

The doctor smiles warmly at us. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Mellark." Peeta nearly jumps into my arms at these words. "Just to be safe, I'll want to see you back in a month."

"Why?" Peeta and I chorus together.

"Well, sometimes, there's this thing called a false positive that happens when you take the test too early. From my best guess, you are about a month pregnant and usually false positives happen within the first month and a half." The doctor explains.

"Alright." Peeta says. "Can we go now?"

The doctor nods and Katniss and I leave to the elevator. Once we step inside, Peeta jumps into my arms. "Isn't this great?" He asks.

"I guess." I'm still a little unsure of my feelings on this.

Peeta looks me in the eyes. "Babe, this is great. I'll never let anything happen to you or this baby. I haven't let

anything happen to Willow or Rye. I promise you Katniss, nothing and no one will hurt you or our kids."

"Alright." I mumble. "I'm so excited!"

"That's the spirit." Peeta says, rubbing my arms.

The elevator ride is silent the rest of the way down. Since the kids love Uncle Haymitch and Auntie Effie and Maysilee that we decide that we'll let Willow and Rye play there a while longer.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks and I look into his blue eyes. "Can we go to the beach?"

"Of course Peeta." I jump at the chance to please him.

We walk along the wooden boardwalk and Peeta stops. "Come on Peeta. You said you wanted to go to the beach let's go."

"I have to do something first." Peeta murmurs. I turn to him and see he's on one knee. "Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

Peeta POV

The wood is hard beneath my knee but I don't care. I want Katniss to be mine so badly. I want her to be mine forever. She's already mine but I want her to be mine. Legally. There's a pause and just when I think she will say no, she speaks.

"Oh Peeta," She says, tears riding in her voice. "Are you sure? I don't want you to have another episode like last time."

"We'll just write our own vows. We are going to do this. I don't want any more encounters like this morning." Peeta says, rubbing circles on my hand.

She starts openly crying. This isn't like her. Maybe it's the hormones. "Peeta, I've wanted to marry you since our first games. In the cave."

I slide the ring onto her finger and Katniss gasps. "Peeta," She breathes.

"It's too much isn't it?" My soft voice says, worried. The simple ring is comprised of the pearl I gave Katniss on the beach during the Quarter Quell and a simple, silver band.

"No Peeta. It's perfect."

My fiancee stands and wraps her arms around my neck, pressing her lips passionately to mine. Even before we were even dating, before we even had kids, I was hers and she was mine.

* * *

Katniss POV

"Hello? Annie? How are things going with you and Nick doing? That's great! Yeah, um, you might want to catch the next train to District 12. Why? I'm getting married and I need help planning the wedding. Yeah, I'm calling Johanna and my mom later today. Yeah, Madge is already here." I pause, listening to what Annie is saying over the phone. "Oh him. Yeah, I'm not exactly sure if I'll invite him. Yeah but what if he objects Annie. I always knew he loved me. As more than a friend."

The door opens and Peeta comes in. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. "Hey Peeta. How was work."

"It was good." He says, moving to the coat closet to put away his coat.

"Yeah Annie, I'm still here." I pause listening to her. "I'm sure that my mom will get here before you do and that she could watch Nick for you. Okay, I'll call you later? Or are you taking the train today? Okay." And with that, I place the phone on its cradle.

"Annie's coming?" Peeta asks.

"Yes. Today or tomorrow." I say, pecking Peeta on the lips. "I have to call my mom. I've been dreading that one."

Peeta hugs me to him. "Are you going to call Gale?"

I shake my head. "I don't think so. And if I do, I'm not certain he'll even come."

"That's true and if he does come all he do is beg for you to run away with him." Peeta sighs. "Oh Catnip, we would have a good life together. I'd take care of you. You don't really love him, you love me."

I laugh at his very accurate impersonation of my best friend. "But still, he is my best friend and he would be hurt if I didn't at least extend an invitation."

"But Katniss, what if he tries to steal you away?"

"Then I'll kick his you know what." I say, punching my left fist into my right.

Peeta laughs. "I'll go pick up Rye from school. In the meantime, you should call your mom."

"Okay." I say, robotically, dialing the number next to my phone. My mother's residence.

"Hello?" Says my mother's voice. It's livelier than I remember.

"Mom?" I ask. "I wasn't sure if you'd pick up."

My mother doesn't take but a second to reply. "Of course I would you're my daughter and I love you."

"You might want to take the next train to District 12."

My mother is obviously confused. "Why?"

"Me and Peeta are getting married." I say slowly.

"Oh that's wonderful Katniss!" Mom says. "I'll take the next train."

I swallow. That was easier than I thought. "Before I let you go, Annie is coming too but she needs someone to watch Nick while she helps me plan the wedding."

"I'd love to watch him!" She says. "I should go pack. I'll pack for a month?"

I nod before remembering that she can't see me. "Yeah, if it takes longer than that, you can use my washer and dryer."

My mom pauses. "Alright, I love you Katniss. Goodbye." The line goes dead and I smile. That was easier than I thought.

"Mommy?" Willow says.

"Yes Baby?"

"Are you and Daddy getting Mar-eed?" She asks slowly.

I nod. "Yes."

Willow's brow creases in confusion. "What's Mar-eed?"

"I'll explain it later."

The door opens and Peeta and Rye walk in. "Hey Kiddo! How was school?"

Rye smiles. "It was good. We learned the first five letters in the alphabet."

"That's good Sweetie."

Peeta walks to me. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." We walk to the study and close the door.

"Did you call Gale yet?" He asks nervously. I shake my head. "Maybe I should be the one to do it?"

"Why?" I ask, confused.

Peeta swallows, his adam's apple bobbing up, then down. "He should know but he should also know that he's not to stay in the Victor's Village and that after the wedding, he needs to leave."

"Peeta, come on. You're being paranoid."

"Katniss, I've had nightmares about this. Where Gale comes and kidnaps you, leaving me all alone." Peeta stutters. "I'm not taking any chances."

"Alright. Just be careful."

"I will Babe." He says, giving me a kiss.

Peeta POV

I dial the number next to the phone that's labeled 'Gale'. The phone rings. Once. Twice. Three times before he answers.

"Hello?" His gruff voice says on the other side.

I swallow. "Hello Gale, it's Peeta."

"Oh. Loverboy."

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that me and Katniss are getting married. I'll let you know when the date is when we figure it out." I say, almost in one breath.

Gale pauses. "And the reason you're calling me and not Katniss is?"

"Katniss asked me too. She's helping Rye with his homework." I lie perfectly.

Gale scoffs. "Oh right, you and Catnip-"

"Don't call her that." I growl.

"Anyway, you and Katniss had two babies before you got married." He laughs.

I take a shaky, calming breath. "Actually, we tried to get married before Rye was born but things didn't work out."

"Oh yeah, that's right, you had a little freak out at the word death." He taunted.

"Gale, I'm warning you right now, you hurt Katniss in any way, shape, or form, you will pay." I growled.

Gale scoffed again. "Oh yes, because a little Loverboy like you can hurt a big strong man like me."

"I'll call you when we figure out the date." I say and slam the phone on its cradle.

Katniss comes running down the stairs. "Peeta, are you alright?"

My breathing becomes shaky and very agitated. "Katniss, I want you to take the kids and go over to Haymitch and Effie's summer house. They always keep a key beneath the doormat."

"Okay. Rye, Willow! We're going to stay at Uncle Haymitch's old house." She shouts up the stair. The kids run downstairs with their shoes on and the four of them leave.

I sink to the floor and curl my legs up to my chest. That's when the shaking starts. Shaking and flashes of pictures of things that never happened. This is what the Capital did to me. This is not me. This is Capital Peeta. Hijacked Peeta.

I squeeze my eyes shut and block out the world. This better not happen at the wedding. It can't happen at the wedding. I won't let it. I have to get these attacks under control before then so that it can happen.

Once I get calmed down I stand and grab a cool glass of water. I drink it all in one gulp and splash water from the tap on my face. Then I go over to get Katniss and the kids.

I knock on the door, something that feel all too foreign to me. At least at Haymitch's house. Willow opens the door and I smile down at her face. "Hey Willow."

"Come in Daddy." She smiles her wide, toothy grin.

Katniss jumps up from the armchair by the fire and into my arms. "Are you alright Peeta?"

"Yeah, Kat, I'm fine. Well, as fine as I can be." I murmur into her hair. She hugs me tighter, around the neck. My arms tighten around her waist in a protective manner. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Peet."

**Please review!**


End file.
